


my old story

by rocshia



Category: IU (Musician), Minseo (Musician), Rothy (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Song: My Old Story, although i guess rothy isn’t that underrated anymore because of her chanyeol collab?, but stanning her in 2018 was just lonely lmao, kind of, rothy has a crush on minseo and minseo is oblivious to this fact, slight IU mention, two of my favorite underrated soloists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocshia/pseuds/rocshia
Summary: rothy is left to wonder what the ending of her story with minseo could’ve been like.





	my old story

**Author's Note:**

> i came back after that embarrassing vent fic i have yet to check up on! surprise surprise!
> 
> here is my attempt to salvage myself.

  
she doesn’t remember how she first met minseo, but she knows that once they started talking, they never stopped.

isn’t it odd?

rothy wasn’t dumb, but she wasn’t exactly the most productive person. minseo was a smart girl who would stay up all night to study and loved science. just hearing the other speak or seeing her made rothy happy in a way minseo’s studies most likely couldn’t answer, and even though she’s always telling rothy random facts about nature and life, she’s still so stupid.

she’s stupid because she doesn’t recognize rothy’s feelings, as if she’s not always staring at her, as if she’s not always talking about her, as if she’s not thinking about her everyday.

but, maybe rothy’s stupid too for thinking she wasn’t a friend to minseo. maybe she was climbing a male dioecious tree looking for fruit.

maybe it didn’t matter, because right now she was _under_ a tree with the girl she had fallen hopelessly in love with, who was reading a book with the most focused eyes rothy had seen in her life time.

how could somebody look so good flipping pages? did god even care about how everybody who came after her would look like?

“it’s a good book, isn’t it?” the ambient silence was nice, but rothy had an urge to break it.

“it is!” minseo smiled, happy that she had somebody to passionately tell about the things she liked. “it’s called flower talk, and it’s about a girl in love with a guy she just met, but she doesn’t know how to express her feelings in ways other than making slightly romantic puns about his interests; flowers! so then she asks him out with one final flower pun and i have no idea what happens next.”

“sounds like me.”

you _idiot._

why would you say that _out loud???_

“ah, you have a crush???” the older had a surprised smile on her face. “i hope things go well for you and them!”

minseo, you idiot.

“me… too.”

—

it’s been a long day, but rothy is finally home.

“i didn’t even move that much, but all i want to do is sleep…”

she took off her wide brimmed sun hat and set it on the table, going up the wooden stairs to jump on her bed and entangle herself in yellow bedsheets (but not without her phone, of course).

she remembered that beautiful umbrella project in japan, the one she wanted to see so badly but hadn’t saved up enough money to go to.

she remembered minseo’s words, “let’s see it together one day!”, and how ever since they came out of her mouth she started counting down the days until another country would do something similar.

when she was bored, she would look at pictures of other peoples trips to places like england and stare at the beauty of the colorful umbrella fabrics, the people walking on the street that looked so tiny on camera, the nearby shops, the enchanting summer sky...

she can’t stop thinking about how much she likes minseo, how even though she spent most of the day with her she still wants to hear from her again, about the possibility that minseo was happy she had a crush because she liked her too, or if she was just overreacting.

she goes on her phone to distract herself from her thoughts, but ends up going to text the source of them.

**rothy**

did u get home safe?

**minseo**

i did!

also...

i have kind of exciting news?

it may be sad for u T___T

i’m moving to america soon! 

i’m super excited, i can’t wait

to take lots of pictures : D

don’t worry, i’ll still text you!

**rothy**

really,???

i’m happy for you, but i’ll

miss you a lot :’ )

stay safe and have fun!!!

**minseo**

i will!

good night~

rothy slept okay that night, forgetting about everything else going on, as if minseo was the only person in the world other than her.

they were just two women, soon to be on opposite sides of the globe, living in their own fairytale involving flowers and grass and chirping birds and flowing water and bright, glowing sunshine.

most fairytales are old, aren’t they?

why don’t more people write fairytales now?

will the story of her and minseo be old, too?

she was having nightmares just thinking about it.

—

they met one last time before they left each other, in a garden with huge lily pads in a tiny pond and gorgeous pink flowers, along with meadows of daisies and sunflowers.

this was minseo’s favorite place, the place she promised to take rothy to only a few months ago.

“it’s beautiful right?”

“better than the pictures.”

“i thought so too.”

it was silent for a while. her dreams had come to life, and it was really just the two of them, standing on the giant globe that was the earth, looking in each other’s eyes, watching each other’s hair blow in the wind, trying to read each other’s minds.

the moon doesn’t orbit the earth vertically, but she still felt like she was over the moon…

though, these are their last moments together, so shouldn’t she at least _say something?_

“why didn’t you bring that flower talk book?” at this point, it was a tradition for rothy to break the ice. “did you finish it already?”

“i can always read my book, but this is the last time i’ll see you in person…” the older smiled at the ground. “so i wanted to make the most of it.”

they were in a field without the track, yet rothy’s heartbeat was racing.

“you’re too good…”

“because i’m your friend.”

_that’s the problem._

“...don’t make me cry.” she let out a gentle laugh.

  
  


time goes slow when you’re not having fun, but when you’re happy, time goes at the speed of the light in the darkness.

maybe rothy should start smiling whenever she’s in a bad situation, but that would mean her cheeks would hurt everyday.

maybe it’s because her life is like a game of baseball, and rothy has never played that sport in her entire eighteen years of living.

her first strike was getting so attached to somebody she’s only known for nine months.

her second strike was falling in love.

her third strike was depending on that love for meaning in her life. instead, it took the life from her, and soon, rothy had become tired.

tired of studying, tired of people, tired of living…

tired of _waiting._

so she confessed.

**rothy**

minseo...

did you ever like me?

were you just to shy to say it?

i know this is random and stupid

and that i’m an idiot for falling in

love with you because you’re nice

to me and maybe i should’ve just

said something before you left.

i can’t even be smart when it

comes to texting, huh?

i guess that’s my mistake.

it had been a day, and minseo didn’t respond.

“it’s just a day…” rothy talked to herself. “she has a life, no? maybe i should find better things to do than thinking about her all the time…”

not a single social media update or anything.

the younger thought of the worst, “what if something happened…?” but she dismissed her thoughts. “she just got to a new country, i’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

then it was a week with nothing.

rothy wasn’t _that_ worried _,_ but she wasnt sure if a week without hearing from her friend was exactly normal.

“...i wonder how she is?” 

she checked her messages to see if she read it.

“nothing…” how typical. she sighed and laid on her bed. “should i delete it…? maybe i sounded too annoying?”

she kept it anyways, and went to sleep praying that her texts would be read. hell, she didn’t even care if she got rejected now, as long as minseo just knew how she _felt._

she hoped a month wouldn’t go by…

  
  


but now, a month has gone, and minseo hasn’t said a word. she was tired of waiting, but her confession lead her to wait more than she could possibly imagine. 

“i guess she’s made new friends...”

rothy got a notification.

_minseo posted something._

she immediately clicked on it, eager to see what she had said, and even more eager to check if she read her message.

her post was a picture of umbrellas. the umbrella sky project. the one minseo and rothy had talked about seeing together.

the photo had filled rothy’s heart,

_“it’s pretty, right?_ **_@dlwlrma_ ** _let’s see it together soon x)”_

the caption had torn it to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> i use quite a lot of metaphors, right? i guess it’s just my writing style, but sometimes they don’t fit. whatever. i tried to make it to 2K words but i didn’t know what to add.
> 
> also i learned how to add images to ao3!!! i’m proud of myself~


End file.
